


to hell in a hand basket

by girlsarewolves



Category: Hell Fest
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: A collection of drabbles and sentences fics featuring the Hell Fest gang, queerness, and polyamory.





	to hell in a hand basket

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters, and have a lot of feelings about the lot of them together, so I'll probably be exploring different pairings and identities with them. Also, I know that Taylor, aka Bex Taylor-Klaus' character, was identified as female in the movie, however I'm going with a headcanon in this that they, like Klaus, are genderqueer/non-binary but not fully out except to close friends, so in public is fine with being gendered as a girl but when it's just them, they prefer they/them pronouns (Natalie not being close with Taylor unaware of this). As a cis person tho, I may make mistakes with this characterization, and if there is anything problematic in any of these fics, please let me know so I can fix it/improve! :)

* * *

"Honestly, I thought you hated me."

 

Taylor flashes a wide grin. "Me? Hate a pretty thing like you? Nah. Am I a straight up bitch that likes to rile others up perhaps a little too much? Now that, for sure."

 

Heat colors Natalie's face pink, which is ridiculous, because she's laying in bed - naked - with Taylor - who is also naked - basking in the post coital afterglow of an orgasm-athon. Why on earth is she blushing over Taylor indicating they find her hot when it's been established they find her hot, considering they just got done rocking her world.

 

"Well, I'm glad you don't hate me. Cause that was the most amazing sex I've ever had," Natalie confesses, feeling her cheeks flush even more, nervous and sated laughter bubbling up as she covers her face. "Geez, why am I so bashful after sex?"

 

Taylor laughs too and pulls her hands away, kissing her with lips still damp from her cunt. "Well whatever the reason, it's cute, Grade School."

 

"Thanks, _College_." Natalie can't help but smile, fingers dancing along Taylor's back as they scoot upwards so they're level with her. "And this is, this is okay? Like, Asher isn't going to flip out and accuse me of stealing his person?"

 

"Oh, man, you're freaking adorable." Taylor draws circles across her stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Nah, he's cool with it. He might make some dudebro joke about watching us sometime, but that's it. And he's not serious. Well, not completely," they add, making the both of them laugh. "But Asher is cool, and isn't a total douche. Besides, it'd be pretty hypocritical of him."

 

Natalie blinks, mulling over that last sentence a few times. "Wait, Asher...?"

 

"Is a dude with a raging libido who likes guys and girls and pretty much everything else because how can he deprive all genders of his amazingness?" They look at her with a completely straight face, only the faintest twinkle in their eyes, holding the expression for a solid ten seconds before they burst into laughing fits, Natalie joining in.

 

"Well, when you put it that way."

* * *

 


End file.
